The Flame Fairy's Desire
by Scarlet352
Summary: When a fairy started to dream about fearsome powers, this might become so dangerous when this flame fairy is a sister of a well-known fairy in Gensokyo...
1. Chapter 1

Ahh first, I'd like to say Hi to everyone here, as you can see, I'm a newbie here but I used to be here for a long time and my account was SuperFan110, but for some reason, I left that account and began with this, also I was writing a story in that account so I'll rewrtire it again, so I can fix some grammars and also some changes will occure..

This Story follow the POV style, so enjoy this story..

**Note: I don't own Touhou, it belongs to ZUN**

* * *

***** Chapter 1 *****

I'm a fairy called Felino, my name may sound familiar if you compare it with another one, yes, I have a stupid sister called Cirno, she's my older sister. she's totally unlike me, she's an ice fairy, she can make the atmosphere so cold and freeze anything she want, she's assuming that she's the strongest in Gensokyo, but I don't agree with her because she got beaten several times by a mere humans, damn that sister of mine, I can make things boils like hell with my flames and even melt the hardest metals, after all, ice and flame can't get along no matter what you do about it, both sides will get hurt when they want to get near each others, so I and Cirno always stay away from each others, but I hate her anyway, I think I'm jealous of her, she has friends and they love her and care for her, she's so lucky, unlike me, I'm being hated by the other fairies because of my powers, they say that the heat emits from my body and they can't stand it and then they run from me..

*sigh* anyways, I'm used to this treatment, yes I forgot to describe myself, I have the same face as my sister with flame hair, it's so red and my eyes like my sister's, I'm wearing a black dress having the same patterns as my sister's and also a pair of rod-like wings made of flames projects from my back, they're glowing with flames but these flaming, for some reason, doesn't emit a heat at all, which means if someone touch them, no harm will occur.

I live in a different house, without my sister, her house isn't so far from mine, we can see each other from the windows of our houses.

"*yawn*...it's morning already!" I said tiredly as I got up from my bed, then I went to my kitchen to prepare the breakfast.. since I'm a flame fairy, I prefer to have a hot food, so I fry the food to the boiling degree and eat it instantly, sure I can't stand cold food, that's my sister's preference..

"Thanks for the food!" I politely said that for this delicious food, I took the empty plates to the kitchen to clean them..

Yes, I have now to go and greet my stupid sister, it's a routine thing that I do everyday, but the annoying thing is that I'm the one who has to grett her first, because I'm the youger sister, why I have to do that? she didn't even do that, not even once..

I greeted my stupid sister who was a half-sleep and returned to my place as fast as I could "phew..now I'm done with this!".

I laid on my bed and many thoughts started to cross my mind, I'll of them are ridiculous so I won't say any of them. But there was something that crossed my mind which made me jump from my bed as if there was an earthquake or someone who suddenly shout to my ears as loud as they could, it was something, maybe it a good thing, maybe not.

_"that's right, if I gain more powers then I'll be invincible and not even the strongest beings can beat me!"_ I was thinking in that great yet a dangerous idea with that a scary grin on my face.

So, I decided. I'll go and seek for powers, there was a strange feeling in my body, it's somehow makes me feeling so happy, it's the first time I had this feeling, that's promising with good news, but suddenly, another idea came to me.

_"I thinks I've heard my stupid sister saying that she met with a terrible bird that have a fearsome powers!"_ I thought as I was looking at my sister's house.

"she said that bird has gained that power using a method, damn it, she can't remember how did that bird do that! that's why she's so stupid!" then I clenched my fist, I don't have more informations about that bird, I must find it no matter what, ahhh I think there's a human who had a fight with that bird, I heard that human will come to you if you make a fuss somewhere.

That gave me a great idea, if I make a fuss then that human will come to me and force it to guide me to the location of that bird, I'm not a genius but at least much smarter than my sister, I giggle after that.

after this, I got out from my house and locked the door, and put a protection barrier around it, I hovered and then flew to the sky, I reached to a random place to make a random fuss to drag that human here, I don't like to hurt other beings, that's all.

I raised my hands and started to make a large fireball, it became so large and emitting so much heat which volatilized the grass on the ground, which absorbed every drop of water from the ground which made so much crack in it.

so the final step must be performed, I blew the very large fireball, it made a dreadful sound that can kill the weak beings, sure that sound can't affect me.

"ahhh...it feels great, it's been a while since I did that!" I smiled for remembering past memories, now all I have to do is to wait until that human makes its arrival here, yes, I didn't had to wait for long time when I saw a figure flying so fast towards me, finally it came, sure it was a human wearing a white and red clothes bearing a boring look on its face, I think that human was thinking this fight will be boring but she don't know with whom she's dealing with, I'm not like the other fairies, I have some hidden abilities which I use them when I'm in a pinch and they didn't let me down, not even a once.

"what! another pathetic little fairy! and I thought there's some serious situation here!" the red-white human mumbled with that disappointed look on her face, what! she's thinking I'm like the other fairies, well I'll show you who I am..

"Hey bastard, I don't like to talk with the likes of you. But I'll force myself to say this!" I said as I was staring at that human, she's a shrine maiden, I can see that from her outfit..

Well, it doesn't matter what she is, I need information about that bird "Hey, do you know a bird or whatever that gained a huge powers from someone so high?" I asked that human, my eyes were looking at something else.

"Sure, I know everyone here but I don't know you" that human answered cheeringly as she was rotating that stick in her hand, I don't what's the purpose of such a stick..

"Fine, tell me where can I find that bird!" I asked again.

"Find? why do you want to meet that Youkai?" the human answered "that's not your concern, I have my own reasons!" I just got annoyed, why she stick her nose in something that doesn't concern her?

"But that Youkai, she's not someone you can meet, she possesses imaginary powers, you'll melt if get near her!" the human said with that concern tone, I can feel that bird or I should say that Youkai is someone who can make the others scared.. well, I'm not afraid of anyone, I have to get that power no matter what..

"I don't care what you're saying, just tell me already!" I asked again so loudly, I just started to lose my patience.

"Alright, but first you have to defeat me!" the human agreed with this condition, I nodded and agreed as well.

_"hmhmhm, I'll beat her with one attack.. after all, humans are the weakest in Gensokyo!"_ I thought as I was boiling with enjoyment.

I decided to start with my first spell card, I just want to analize the enemy's strategy..

I started to chant my spell card.. Flame Sign "Nine Pillars of Xaphan"..

there were nine magic circles behind me, they're red as the flames, then from each one of them, a flame shaped as a dragon head appeared from them and headed towards that human, they attacked the human from different directions, they launched at the human Without synchronization, if I launch them at the same time, she'll avoid them for sure, so if she's able to escape from the first then the second or the third will hit, such a simple strategy.. I wasn't even moving unlike that human, she was trying to dodge my flames like crazy, I just folded my arms, waiting for the end, a smile of victory was on my face..

finally, the last two dragon flames attacked together and made a huge explosion, hehe I wonder if there're remains of that human! the smoke from that explosion has faded and the view became clear, yes, I can't see anything left there..

"MUHAHAHAHA.." I laughted as loud as I could, I defeated that undefeatable human..

without any notification, I just felt something hit my back, I don't know what was it but I became unable to move, my head felt dizzy, I lost my equilibrium and I began to fall.. As I was falling, my eyes didn't believe what they saw, that human was floating up there without even a scratch, she was wearing that smile of victory..

hehehe, now I understand her powers and how she defeated all those Youkais, I closed my eyes as I was falling, I don't know what will happen, I can't even move a finger, what the hell did she do to me..

_"Am I going to die? what will happen if I clash on the ground with such high speed?"_ these thought started to cross my mind, I don't know why but I feel something bad is about to happen..

To be continued...

* * *

Ahhh, my fingers feel pain, that's because I'm tired..  
Well, how was the story?  
The next chapter will be released soon, so wait patiently.  
See you again.


	2. Chapter 2

Why hello everyone! kidding of course, being busy isn't something easy when you have to release a new chapter for your work..

I'm trying to get some free time so I can write, well it can't be helped..

So for Cirno to have a younger sister is something new and unthinkable but it's just a Fan Story.

OK here's the next chapter of the previous one, I hope you all like it.

**Note: I don't own Touhou, it belongs to ZUN.**

* * *

******* Chapter 2 *******

Ahhh, I was falling from that surprising attack from that tricky human, at first I thought the victory was mine since that spell card didn't fail me not even once in my previous battles, some of them had the chance and run away, leaving me wondering about the reason about their fleeing, but as the time flows, I realized that my flames is a fearsome ability I have that makes them escape, it gave me a strange feeling, a feeling that makes you feeling you're a special one, makes the others know about your existence, someone isn't so weak that the others take pity on..

But those thoughts were just my own illusions, I didn't feel I'm a special between the fairies, it feels like I'm a forgotten fairy, leaving alone far away from others due to my ability, even my stupid sister doesn't often visit me, only on special occasions, she come to my house and greet me from the window of my little house, she doesn't bother to come inside my house..

I think I understand that, she can't stand the heat that fills my house, but I'm just curious about the things I have in my house, why they didn't burn down if it's that hot around my house? the things I have are made from the same ingredients and materials!

Hmmh I think that's because they hate me and they don't feel assured when they're around me.. I just don't care anymore, I just abandoned some called "Love", that's how I'm supposed to end, a pathetic and a forgotten fairy that no one realize her existence..

That shrine maiden who beat me was still up there, looking at me as I fall, well not too much time has passed and decided to leave this place..

Yes, it's over, she fulfilled her duty and got rid of the one who made that fuss, hehehe no matter how many times I think about it, it feels so funny, I still can't move my body, she must used some kind of technique to paralyze me..

"I think this is the end! I just wanted to try that power of that Youkai!" my voice was so low in a way even the near beings can't hear it, yes I'm so tired, I don't acknowledge something called "giving up", that's not like me at all!

I closed my eyes, the vision became white, I don't know if that means I'm dead now or not, I can feel the air currents hitting me so hard..

I don't feel of my flames, I can feel them fading out from me, maybe I'm turning into an ice fairy! damn that's not funny..

While these useless thought was crossing my mind, I felt something grabbed me all of the sudden, it was holding me tightly that it may crash my body, it's so painful that made me open my eyes to see it..

Just what the hell is happening here? as I turned my head to look, I can see that blue hair, waving beautifully by the air, that thing was wearing that blue dress patterned as mine.. There's no doubt about it, she must be "Cirno!".

And my guess was right, I made sure of that when she showed that stupid face of hers, but I was wrong, it wasn't that usual empty-minded face, that was full of worries and her eyes were shedding tears, they were beautiful like snow in Winter..

"What? Cirno! whaaa-" I just surprised by her action, my face were blushing, I couldn't complete my speech because I was interrupted by her.

"You stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Felino!" my older sister were shouting at me as her tears were falling from her face..

I was out of words, I just don't know what to say in situations like these, I just lowered my face, all I could do was holding her hands, damn it, they're so cold, I might eve-

Wait, what? why doesn't the heat affect her? I looked at my hands, there's nothing strange about them but it seems that fight with that human has drained my powers, that's the only explanation I have for now..

"Why were you fighting with Reimu? I told you she's unbeatable! I wasn't lying!" Cirno were shivering as she was shaking my body..

"You were about to die here!" my sister was so concerned about me, I can see that from her tone and the way she talks and those words..

So I decided to stop this, I grabbed her hands that were used as a shaking instruments and kept them away, that made her eyes widen, I know it's not a good thing to do that but I had to stop it.

"Why did you follow me here, Cirno?" I asked my stupid sister, my tone was serious, my eyes were looking away from her.

"Isn't that obvious, I'm worry about you!" that loud and unbearable sound of hers, it almost disrupted my ear drum..

"But I have to do something so important, and that human has the informations I need!" I thoughtlessly answered with so much anger, she's asking to much questions.

"Informations? what are you talking about?" Cirno asked me again, I think I'm going to lose my patience, I folded my arms and looked away again.

"That's not of your business!" I answered calmly, it seems the flames that was making me so furious has been blazed out.

I took a deep breath, breathing in and breathing out... I finally calmed down and then I looked at my sister.

"I seeking to gain powers!" I said calmly as I was gazing at my right hand, I can imagine that fantastic powers flowing through my hand and I was carrying a somehow scary glare..

Cirno remained silent for a while, it feels that she's not her usual self, she wasn't looking at me.. That made me wonder about the reason for that silence, I don't like her anyway but it feels wrong to leave things like this, so I decided to break this awkward silence..

I was about to say something but again, I was interrupted by her "You're planning to find that bird, aren't you?" Cirno hardly said those words, I can feel from her tone that fearful tone.. eh? what she's afraid of? yes, what? how did she know that I was looking for that bird? she said she don't remember anything about it or was she lying about being not remember?

"Hey, how did you know that?" I asked my sister, I was a bit annoyed by that, I don't want any of the fairies to know about this..

"How did I know? you came to me several times and repeatedly asked me about it" Cirno said erraticly as she's swinging her tiny hands.

What's wrong with her, she's really not her usual self, why she's so concerned about things that have nothing to do with her? damn it, I have to get rid of this useless conversation..

"Why do you-" I was about to say back at her, but she did something unexpectedly..

Cirno has hugged me so tightly, my eyes has been widened, what's she doing.. She must be crazy, ice and flame can't get near each others, both sides will hurt.. Yes, my body feels so cold, but it's not that cold that can affect on flame being like me, did she reduce her powers?

But wait, my powers doesn't affect her either! that means my body doesn't emit that terrible heat anymore, at least for now..

And if I remember correctly, this is the first time that Cirno hugged me ever, but what this? it really feels good, I don't understand, even though I hate her so much but being hugged by her makes me feel better..

I think this's the first and only chance for that, so I decided to hug her back, I slowly raised my hands and put them around her neck, I carefully avoided her ice wings, they seem so sharp that can cut things, I really don't want to know what they're capable of..

I slowly have closed my eyes and whispered her her ear "I'm sorry, Cirno. I made you worry.." my voice were low, it somehow made me feels embarrassed, maybe that's because it's the first time for me to hug someone..

As we were hugging each other, I felt guilty for keeping this secret from her, so I decided to tell her right now..

But first, I broke the hug and kept away from her, I turned round so she can't see my face "Cirno, I'll make things clear.." I said with that serious tone, I can't see Cirno's expression..

"I hate you so much, I so jealous of you, you have friends and people that cares for you.." these hurtful words, I just can't keep them inside me, I had no choice but to throw them away..

"Unlike you, I have no friends or anything you have, only hatred and fury fills my soul!" again, these words started to hurt my heart, they had no effect on me all the time, but now things seem different..

Then I turned to face Cirno, without any notification, she hugged me again, what's that! what are she doing! I'm not finished with my scolding, funny that the older is being scolded by the younger, so I'll try to struggle to free myself from her..

"Don't worry, Felino. You have a sister that cares so much for you!" Cirno said calmly, that made me stop from moving, she said something new, my ears can't believe what they heard..

"W-What!" I anxiously said as my eyes were looking at the back side of her head, she was hugging me so I couldn't look directly at her..

"Your sister are ready to do anything for you, just ask me!" then she let me go from her grasp..

She put her hands on my shoulders "So don't say things like these anymore, alright?" then she gave me a warm smile, I never thought that she can make a smile like this..

These warm words, they have entered directly to my empty soul, I lowered my head, I didn't want to look at her, she really cares for me, she even risked herself and caught me when I was falling back then, I just don't know what to say..

I can feel my eyes, they started to shed tears, I think these tears of happiness, they aren't like the previous, I just realized something I was wrong about back then, I have someone who cares for me..

I wiped off the tears on my face and looked at my sister with a smiling face, yes, it's not fake, I'm able to smile now, the cost were a mere some words, how ridiculous..

"Then tell me about the whereabouts of that bird!" I asked my sister with this joyful face.

"Sure, I'll take you to the her location!" she replied to me as she clasped her hands, she seems interested..

But it's feels weird, she said back then that she don't remember anything about that bird, but now.. "But Cirno.." I said provokingly..

"W-What is it?" she seems confused somehow, that's right, I think she started to understand now..

"You said you don't remember anything when I asked you back there.." I made a fake smile, trying to make her admit her mistake..

"Really? I think I remembered this only now!" she gave me a fake answer as she was looking away, I knew she was lying..

But I think it doesn't matter now, things seems different now, my desire has increased even more than before, I have the will to do that.

"Alright, now take me to her location!" I demanded my older sister.

"Alright, let's go!" she agreed with that cute face of hers, she began to move in some way, I didn't nothing but to follow her.

These feelings, my desire to gain the ultimate power is imminent, once I reach to her place, I'll be prepared for her..

Cirno was flying far away from me, I took a look at my hands, I seem completely fine, I can feel my powers inside me but why it doesn't emit heat anymore, she was able to stay near me for a long time! did something has changed in my body! I really don't know..

As I was thinking in this unexplained case, I was following my sister, taking me to my destination..

**To be continued.**

* * *

Phew, that was hard, I don't know what's wrong with my fingers!

So how was this chapter? a lot of sisterly comfort, yes?

Actually I'm not a pro writer, I'm writing stories as a fan, so you might notice some weird things :)

Until the next chapter..


End file.
